The Only Wedding Night Story I'll Ever Write
by lemacd
Summary: The title and the rating says all you need to know. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Sound of Music', the characters, etc. This story is just for fun.**

O0O0O0O

Maria settled in the back seat of the automobile next to Georg, glad to be finally alone with him after a day-long wedding celebration. They hugged and kissed each child goodbye two or three times each to make sure they didn't miss a one. It broke her heart to see the youngest girls bawling and clinging to Liesl as they pulled away, but it touched her deeply to know they loved her.

"I hope they'll be ok," she said with worry, waving to them until they were out of view. "I know how much I'm going to missed them."

"They'll be fine," Georg assured her. "Just think about how happy they will be when we get back. And then you'll never have to say goodbye again."

"Hmmm… what a lovely thought," she murmured as she nestled closer to his side. "Never having to say goodbye. Hearts bound so tightly together that nothing can make you say goodbye. Even death, not really." Georg smiled as he held her closer. They had talked about his first marriage a lot during the months of their engagement. He brought it up because he wanted to make sure she understood that there were no ghosts, no lingering sadness or regret. She surprised him by telling him that she felt nothing but adoration and gratitude toward Agathe. Most women would have felt threatened, especially since so many tried to make her feel like a poor substitute, the very words said to her during a dreadful dinner party.

_"Oh, I'm not offended," she told him after the condescending interchange that made him boiling mad. "They were her friends, not mine. They are just trying to remain loyal to her because they loved her and miss her very much. She must have been a remarkable woman." _

_ "I guess it does say something about my taste in women," he responded lightly, but in his heart he was reminded that she was a priceless treasure. He stopped worrying about the entire matter after that._

_ "You don't make me feel like a substitute, darling. That is what matters."_

_ "How do I make you feel?" He asked coyly, bringing a slight flush to her cheeks. _

_ "You make me feel safe. Happy," she listed, her eyes shining. "Loved more than I have ever been loved." _

_ "I'm glad," he replied. "Soon I hope to make you feel much more… treasured, adored… wanted and desired. Because you are… all those things." _

He had instructed the driver to take them for a long drive through the city. The entire day had been a whirlwind and he hated the thought of them being rushed during these first few moments alone as husband and wife. He wanted Maria to have the chance to catch her breath. She was quite agreeable to the idea.

At first they didn't talk, just enjoyed the quiet closeness. When he finally looked down, he thought she had fallen asleep but she sensed him watching her and turned to look up at him.

"You're beautiful," he told her in a low hush, causing her to blush much to his delight. He adored every shade he could illicit.

She sat up so she could look into his eyes. She ran her hand down the side of his face until she reached his mouth. He kissed each finger as they grazed his lips. Finally she brought her face to his and initiated a deep kiss.

"Darling, I…," she said breathily once they parted. "I… have so many things I want to say to you but I can't seem to form a single word that is in my heart." He smiled. He wanted to suggest she show him instead, but he didn't. They weren't really alone, not yet. With a simple clearing of his throat, he was able to get the driver's attention. He didn't have to say anything to the man; the automobile changed direction almost immediately and headed for the hotel.

Their arrival was anticipated. Extra staff appeared to welcome them and make sure everything met with approval. They were invited into a salon for some champagne while the suite was made ready for them. Georg could sense it all starting to overwhelm his bride. He took the glass from her and then held her trembling hands tightly to his chest. Maria could feel heat rising in her cheeks. She knew he could read her mind at that very moment making it even more difficult to calm her racing heart.

"Come with me," he said, leading her away from the din of the other guests to a door that led to a terrace that overlooked the beautiful city. The stars were out in full regalia. "Breathe."

"I guess I don't need to say I'm nervous," she laughed at herself a little. She lifted her gaze to him and her face became sincere. "But I'm not scared. I want you to know that." Georg nodded as he gathered her hands to his chest again. He couldn't ask any more of her.

"Breathe," he repeated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. It was not an easy order to obey, not when he was right there, so close. Everything about him made it seem impossible… his voice, his eyes, deep in hue and emotion, the way he looked at her. She opened her eyes and gave him another shy laugh. "Better now?" She nodded.

He released her hands, but she didn't let them drop. Instead she let them drift across his jacket to the medals that hung perfectly straight across his heart. Maria couldn't even begin to fathom what each one meant except that he was brave and honorable. And incredibly handsome in his uniform. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a new dress, designed especially her to wear after changing out of her elaborate wedding dress. She could barely recognize herself. She pulled her hand away and nervously brushed her hair from her face.

"I wonder," she started, still looking at the medals. "What do people think when they see us together? The hotel manager, for example. He's probably seen hundreds of couples come through those doors and has probably developed a pretty good sense of who belong together just by looking at them."

"Why would you care what he thinks?" He was a bit uncomfortable with the topic. He told himself from the beginning that he didn't care what people thought of their romance and it was true enough to know it would never change how much he loved her. Still, he wasn't foolish enough not to know the facts were what they were.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "I've thought about it a lot, actually. You are a decorated hero. I'm… just me. And odd couple, to say the least."

"They are thinking, 'Who does that old man think he is, marrying that young, beautiful and utterly charming woman.' They think I'm your… father. Or some lecherous uncle."

"Old? How can you say that you're old?" Maria shook her head. It was a ridiculous thought to her. He leaned one arm on the balustrade and put a hand on his hip.

"Are you kidding?" He looked down at his medals, pointing to one. "Maria, do you see this? It was given to me when you were a five year old girl in braids. And this one? You were probably learning to walk when I received it. And this last one here? Isn't it lovely? You weren't even a glimmer in your mother's eye."

Maria stared at him, covering her mouth with surprise. Suddenly she began to laugh. She tried to stop but couldn't and soon it turned into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, that helps," he groused. "Laugh at me like a schoolgirl. People will think I'm a total criminal."

"I'm sorry," she said, gasping for breath, but unable to fully control her mirth. "I didn't know you thought about our age difference."

"Oh, and you haven't?"

"No, I haven't," she said, her body still shaking from residual laughter. "Not at all, actually. I've had so many other things to worry about that I guess I ran out of time to get to that one." She wiped the corners of her eyes and looked at him with a sweet smile. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly through the hair at his temples. The light touch of gray was one of his many features she found incredibly appealing. "Does it really bother you?"

"Well… I mean, I don't mind it so much, I guess. But yes, there were moments when I wondered if I was being unfair to you. You hardly began to live your life when you met me and here I am being given a second one." He shrugged and for the first time all day, his shoulders slumped and he looked unsure.

"Why, Captain," Maria exclaimed with tender dismay. "Are you sorry?" He shook his head and caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"No," he said softly. "I'm not the least bit sorry. I'm…" He looked at her and closed his eyes with resignation. "Fine, I'll admit it. I'm nervous, too." Maria clasped her hand over her mouth and giggled again. He scowled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling. I don't mean to make fun. It's just so remarkable to think that you are nervous. I think it's sweet. It makes me feel better."

"It's not sweet, it's embarrassing. I've done this before, I know what to expect… you need me to be confident."

"Oh, no," she chided, wrapping her arms around him and nestling into his side. "I need you to be patient. And you have been a wonderful teacher. I've learned so much from you already." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her. After a few moments, Maria cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Uh, since we're on the subject, though… what do you need me to be?" She felt him pull away slightly. She looked up and found him giving her a warm smile with a hint of devilish gleam in his eyes. How she adored that look.

"I need you to be you, nothing more, nothing less. Because you are what I want… with every part of my being, I want you." She gasped slightly, his words touching her heart. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you, Georg." She rarely said his name. She was more likely to call him 'Darling' or 'Captain' when being playful. There was something intense when she said his name. His head spun like he was in a free fall and he couldn't get enough of that feeling.

"I love you, my Maria," he answered tenderly. They stayed quiet for the next couple minutes, watching the night deepen over the city. They were pulled back by the quick footsteps of the hotel attendant coming to tell them that their suite was ready. Georg felt Maria start to tremble once again. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it to reassure her.

"But I'm not scared," she whispered, making him smile as he led her back inside. He extricated her hand from his and placed it through his arm, laying his hand over hers as they followed the attendant up the stairs.

When they reached the suite, the attendant launched into a long memorized speech of the amenities and stated more than once that they were to ring the desk if they needed him for anything. Maria stifled a laugh as she watched her groom grow increasingly impatient, finally placing a hand on the young man's back and gently pushing him toward the door. He turned the bolt as soon as the door shut and exhaled loudly, making Maria laugh. He turned and gave her a grin.

"What a clueless young man," he muttered in amazement.

"See? There is something to be said for maturity," she teased.

"Hmm, yes. I see what you mean," he said lightly, crossing the room to hold her again. His eyes swept the room before finding hers. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's lovely," she said with awe. "Like a dream." He was pleased. He thought of a hundred things he wanted to say to her, but she was too distractingly beautiful. Her sensitive state of mind suddenly made her blue eyes seem bigger. It made her skin glow. It quickened her heart rate and caused her to pant slightly. It all combined to drive him crazy.

He pulled her into his arms and covered her lips with his. He loved her softness, the taste of her mouth, how the sound of her contented sighs still seemed to cry out for more of him. Slowly and deliberately his lips made their way across her jaw to the most sensitive place behind her ear. Maria instinctively pushed her head back, opening her neck to him with a moan, reminding herself to breathe. This time they didn't have to hold back. This time they didn't have to stop before it went too far.

She wrapped her arms around him tighter, no longer trusting her legs alone to stand. Georg held her closer in response. He could still feel her shaking against him.

"You're still trembling," he whispered as he reached for her lips again. "Don't worry, if you're nervous we can just…"

"Th-that's not why I'm trembling," she interrupted, amazed and pleased that it was the truth.

Before she could figure out how he did it, Maria felt her feet leave the floor as Georg effortlessly scooped her into his arms and carried her toward the bedroom.


End file.
